Tout est une question d'équilibre
by dj3ssii3
Summary: One-shot. Au skate-park, Margot apprend à Tilly à faire du patin à roulettes, mais rien à faire : elle perd son équilibre à chaque fois que Margot la lâche trop longtemps ! Rien à faire ? Vraiment ? MadArcher


**Note de l'auteur :** quand j'ai eu fini de l'écrire, j'étais ravi du résultat. C'était encore mieux que ce que je voulais faire à la base. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D

Tilly était assise sur un banc du skate-park en regardant Margot bouger devant elle, l'air rêveur. Et pour cause : la jeune West faisait du skateboard, habillée d'un jogging gris moulant et d'un large t-shirt noir, et était plutôt douée. Enfin, selon la barmaid, pas tellement :

\- Quoi ? Ca ? C'est rien ! Juste la base ! Je ne sais faire aucune figure !

Mais pour Tilly, qui ne savait faire ni skateboard ni patins à roulettes, voir la jeune West simplement tenir en équilibre sur cette planche tout en avançant de plusieurs mètres, c'était déjà pas mal ! Et la regarder faire avec sa grâce naturelle, c'était un bonus…

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle se fit prendre par Margot en train de la regarder la bouche ouverte, ce qui fit rougir la barmaid qui descendit aussitôt de son skate.

\- Allez, à ton tour ! L'invita Margot en désignant la planche.

\- Quoi ? Moi, aller dessus ? Trop dangereux ! Refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Oh allez Tilly ! Tu ne vas pas rester assise là à me regarder toute l'après-midi quand même ?!

La jeune femme blonde ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui dire que cela ne la dérangeait mais alors pas du tout mais Margot la vit venir :

\- Laisse-moi t'apprendre à faire du skate ou du patin à roulettes -au choix- ou j'annule notre rendez-vous de demain, posa Margot comme ultimatum.

Tilly grimaça. Puis réfléchit. Sur un skate, elle devrait se placer de profil et devrait garder ses deux pieds sur la planche… Ça promettait de lui causer pas mal de chutes. Quant aux patins, ils empêcheraient de garder ses pieds immobiles, mais au moins elle pourrait les bouger pour tenter de retrouver l'équilibre. Mais, sachant que la notion d'équilibre et elle était égales à quinze, ça promettait aussi…

\- Je fais du trente-neuf, marmonna-t-elle.

Et Margot, toute souriante, partir chercher leurs patins.

 _ **MadArcher – MadArcher – MadArcher - MadArcher – MadArcher – MadArcher - MadArcher**_

\- Tilly, rouspéta à nouveau Margot quand la blonde se colla à nouveau à elle.

Fallait dire que c'était tentant.

\- Oups, s'excusa-t-elle, absolument pas désolée.

Elle se redressa et resserra son emprise sur les mains de Margot qui se trouvait derrière elle et lui tenait les mains. Puis elle avança son pied, suivi du deuxième…

Et perdit de nouveau l'équilibre.

\- Je te tiens, s'exclama Margot en la tenant contre elle pour lui éviter la chute. Essaye de rester droite et de mettre ton poids sur le pied que tu avances une fois qu'il est immobile.

\- Ok, marmonna Tilly.

Malgré que cela lui permettait de passer l'après-midi avec Margot, Tilly n'aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas faire du patin à roulettes. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, le sol l'appelait à lui, tel un aimant.

A.

Chaque.

Pas.

Elle suivit les conseils de la jeune West et réussi à avancer de quelques mètres.

\- Bien, l'encouragea Margot lorsqu'elle réussit à avancer sans perdre l'équilibre. Maintenant, continue, mais cette fois, lui dit-elle à l'oreille, sans me couper la circulation, tu veux bien ?

\- Oh, désolé, répondit Tilly en riant nerveusement et en relâchant la pression sur les mains de la barmaid.

Après une quinzaine de minutes et plusieurs essais sans chutes, Margot lâcha ses mains mais resta juste derrière elle. Tilly avança prudemment, toute tremblante.

\- C'est bien Tilly ! Continue !

Tilly serra les dents et essaya de stopper ses tremblements. Elle voulait faire bonne figure devant Margot qu'elle admirait pour son sens de l'équilibre. Car, si elle l'avait trouvée gracieuse sur un skateboard il y a une heure à peine, elle était davantage admirative devant l'aisance de son amie sur des patins. D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait rattrapée à plusieurs reprises sans elle-même perdre l'équilibre !

\- Maintenant, tourne-toi et reviens vers moi !

Tilly s'arrêta et tourna tant bien que mal sur elle-même. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Margot ne la suivait plus ! Elle avança vers elle, essayant de faire des gestes fluides, les bras tendu à sur les côtés pour s'aider à garder l'équilibre et tenta même de faire des 'pas' plus longs quand elle fut à seulement quelques mètres de l'autre jeune femme.

Très mauvaise idée.

Car, une fois lancée, son corps resta en arrière et elle eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas chuter. Autre problème : il lui était impossible de s'arrêter et elle fonçait tout droit vers Margot.

Margot ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Tilly lui foncer dessus en gesticulant les bras dans tous les sens. Ne pouvant pas s'écarter, elle l'attrapa et essaya de rester debout. Mais l'impact était trop fort et, bon équilibre ou pas, elles tombèrent toutes les deux.

\- Aïe, se plaignirent-elles, une fois au sol.

\- Targo ? T'as rien de cassé au moins ? S'inquiéta Tilly, en essayant de se redresser.

\- Je ne crois pas non, répondit Margot, allongée sur le sol. Et toi ?

\- Je ne crois pas non plus. Je pense que tu as plutôt bien amorti ma chute, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Margot sourit à son tour.

\- Dis Tilly, ce n'est pas que le sol est inconfortable mais on devrait peut-être se relever, tu ne crois pas ? Suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh, oui, euh…

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux puis tenta de se redresser sur l'un de ses pieds…

Pour retomber de plus belle, pile sur Margot.

\- Aïe ! Se plaignit Margot avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me relever, dit Tilly, penaude.

\- Oh, zut ! Répondit la jeune barmaid avec un sourire malicieux. C'est vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver, ironisa-t-elle en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

Tilly rougit. D'habitude, c'était elle qui prenait les initiatives envers Margot et non l'inverse. En plus, elle n'avait pas provoqué cette situation volontairement, ce qui accentuait sa gêne.

\- Ouaaaaaiiiisss ! Entendirent-elles.

Margot tourna la tête vers le bord du skate-park. Une horde d'enfant en trottinettes, skates et patins à roulettes venaient de débarquer.

Leur moment venait d'être interrompu.

\- Mets-toi sur tes genoux, c'est moi qui vais me relever la première, dit Margot.

Tilly obéit et Margot glissa sur le sol pour s'éloigner de Tilly avant de se mettre debout. Puis elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se redresser.

\- Bon, te lâcher n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée au final. Donc à partir de maintenant, on va faire autrement.

 _ **MadArcher – MadArcher – MadArcher - MadArcher – MadArcher – MadArcher - MadArcher**_

\- Je te l'avais dit que ça fonctionnerait ! Fanfaronna Margot.

Tilly roula des yeux et lui sourit. Elles patinaient depuis une bonne demi-heure sans avoir chuté une seule fois. Margot pensait que Tilly était plus rassurée de la savoir juste à côté d'elle et était alors plus confiante dans ses mouvements. Mais la vérité était qu'elle ne voulait plus lâcher sa main.

Et dans ce cas, chuter était hors de question.

 _Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que ça le patin_ , pensa Tilly.


End file.
